scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Grim Judgment
Grim Judgement is the ninth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the thirty-fifth overall in the series. Premise A judge named Hebediah Grim targets and attacks specific girls. Mystery Inc. teams up with Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves (Fred's parents) from the orginal Mystery Inc. to solve the mystery and capture the judge. Synopsis Brenda and Dylan are having a romantic moment in a car. Just before they kiss a man in Puritan clothes shows up with a giant hammer and starts ranting about judging people before trying to smash them with a hammer. Gary distracts the Puritan with his soccer ball long enough to rescue Brenda after Dylan bails. The gang is shocked to find out that Brenda dumped Dylan for Gary. Later as Fred is trying to decide what to do about the Pilgrim, Scooby and Shaggy get fed by Brad and Judy, but Fred accidentally insults them. Fred and the gang return to the lookout point and finding Sheriff Stone trying to romance the Mayor, but the Judge attacks them again. He tries to smash everyone except Velma with his hammer; he interested in Velma because she is "a model of purity". The gang grabs Mayor Nettles and runs from the Judge (Hebediah Grim). They then notice that Gary is in the back of the van after rescuing a girl named Cheryl from Grim. Daphne becomes suspicious that he was in the right place at the right time, and then the guys do a stakeout of one of Gary's friends. A stakeout that becomes very long when Ethan starts practicing his drum act by beating on oil drums with baseball bats. they eventually confront him, but get ambushed by Grim. Ethan fights of Grim, then gives the gang a clue Doogle McGuiness is Grim. The gang then goes to McGuiness's house. They then confront Doogle, but while he attempts to give them a clue, he gets knocked out by Grim before he can tell them. The gang then retreat to consider the implications. Then Judy and Brad show up to help them trap Grim. Then Grim attacks and the trap gets sprung... twice. It turns out there are two Grim costumes and both Gary and Ethan were Grim at one point or another and tried to frame Doogle. Fred has a happy moment with his parents while Cassidy watches from the bushes. Cast and characters ;Credit errors * Unlike his other two appearances Dylan is credited as "Dillon". * Not really an error, but Hebediah Grim is simply credited as "Hebediah". Villains * Hebediah Grim/Gary and Ethan Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** Lovers Lane ** High School ** Ethan's home ** Doogle McGuiness's home Notes/trivia * This episode was aired in Latin America and Brazil on October 29, 2012. * Mayor Nettles and Sheriff Stone are secretly dating. * The title and opening credits of Brad and Judy's television show, Sternum to Sternum are spoof on Hart to Hart, a mystery show that aired from 1979 to 1984. * Dylan's surname is revealed to be "Ryan" in the yearbook. * One student's picture is named Scott Jeralds while another name that appears is Vic Cook, but due to a close-up shot of the book the picture is cut off because it's too high. * This is the first time in the series that two villains dress as the same monster. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season Two, Part 1 - Danger in the Deep DVD set released November 13, 2012. Quotes }} Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes